supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12/Archive 1
Welcome! Hi Rod12 -- we are excited to have Superman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Superman Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Wow that really was quick, I'll stick some templates up soon and put my request in. Adam (talk) Stick this on MediaWiki:Newarticletext Adam (talk) Sorted the logo and icon for you. Adam (talk) Cool image and I noticed the icon hasnt worked aswell, it hasnt on the Shazam wiki either maybe it just needs a bit longer to register that its changed. What dya think of my images on the 2 new wiki talk pages and the Shazam logo? Adam (talk) Ahh i reckon i could grow an Earl Hickey moustache if i really wanted to :P Adam (talk) Can you delete File:Favicon.ico so i can upload it again from scratch cos it hasnt worked (it worked when i did this on Shazam) Adam (talk) Lets see if it works now. I had heard about Metallo should be cool if done right. Hawkman Black Adam pages are gone. I did see your work on Shazam what do ya think of the template design over there? Adam (talk) I haven't done yet, I'll wait until you get yours then ask her so not to ask too much of her all at once. Adam (talk) Martha There is info here but its about both Jon and Martha so you could just modify it. Adam (talk) Villains *I have made the Hawkman villains page, will start work on the others soon, and yeah that story arc looks like its gonna be awesome! Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Aquaman rogues gallery done. Green Arrow will be next. Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Green Arrow rogues gallery done, just gotta sort the images. Flash probably next. Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Flash rogues gallery done. Wonder Woman will probably be next. Adam (talk) :*'UPDATE:' Not gonna do all 111 Wonder Woman villains because most are minor and have little/no info so near enough done. Green Lantern probably next but i may experiment with it. Adam (talk) ::*'NOTE:' Wonder Woman rogues gallery done. Adam (talk) Yeah i saw you uploaded some Aquaman images, good luck finding the other characters images, i couldnt... You can make Black Marvel Family the proper thing that was just cause i put the boxes in villains by mistake and thought i'd put it there instead. Leave that on the page as like a members section or something. Adam (talk) I made the No Image Available picture so if you want them on your sites I'll knock some up for you. Its a pretty simple process that I've worked out. Adam (talk) I've uploaded No Image Available pictures on all your wikis. Adam (talk) I would say put Mongul the Father and Superman-Prime here and leave the others on Green Lantern Wiki. Oh yeah on the Green Lantern site, MM site, Batman and Hawkman sites i've made a Comic book series template opposed to issue template, do you want a button to add to the newarticletext? Adam (talk) Good idea about the images |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_Comicseries}} Comic Series Theres the button, I'll add the template to all the wikis. Adam (talk) Just a reminder you can add that button to all of your wikis, it should all work. Adam (talk) Ok sounds good about the images. Yeah I reckon you should redirect Orange Lantern Power Battery to Orange Lantern Central Power battery but not delete the page because it needs to link to the central one. Adam (talk) skin how's that? -- Wendy (talk) 04:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Well I'm liking all of those but I'm guessin you knew I'd like some because I voted for 'em ;) - Adam I am going to do more to the GL rogues but for now I thought it'd do. And its only the villains already on the wiki GL has others that don;t have articles yet. - Adam To do I think I have finished Supergirl, what do you think? - Adam I've done the Superman page but I can't find an image of Superman like the one of Supergirl, do you have one? - Adam Not really much luck, but I've put an image up there. Let me know what you think. - Adam Right, for now I'm just gonna try and finish the Rogues Gallery, by which i mean getting all the villains on there. Then after i have done that either you or me can move the Kryptonians into a new section, sound good? - Adam I finished putting the villains in the gallery. Do you wanna move the Kryptonians into their own section? I need a break from galleries lol, i don't mind doing it but i'll do something else first if you dont wanna do it. - Adam The Azrael pages are brilliant. Good work! - Adam I finished the Superwoman page. 2 left, after do you want me to start on film articles? - Adam Nice work on the september articles! Erm whatever takes my fancy really, probably a character history page then the tree then the other history page. - Adam Thats 2 of the tasks done (Superboy and Kent Family Tree) Its exactly like the one on dc wiki except a couple of different images. I'll do the last page on my to do list next, then write a new to do list (films). - Adam Would add Mon-El but not sure how he is related. And i cant really link Kara anywhere. I've done Nightwing and Flamebird and some changes to Kent Family Tree. - Adam I may have to do an El family tree... because you cant really include cousins on the tree I've put for the Kents. Finished the N and F page though. - Adam Well I don't think im good enough with code to make a whole family tree so Luthor is off the cards at the moment, I also don't really want to mess with the El Family Tree for the same reason. I'm trying to get the Shazam article count up. But I'm gonna be dropping in here and doing some film articles, starting with the films themselves followed by some characters. - Adam When i said characters I meant film character pages like Superman (Christopher Reeve) but i can do some villain articles as well if you want, I'm doing Marvel Family ally pages at the moment (eg Spy Smasher). - Adam P.S. oh and the main reason i wrote to you El Family Tree (im not sure how else to fit him in) Mon-El is now on both family trees. - Adam Nice work with the articles, gonna be a load more soon when season 9 airs! I'm still working on various things here and there. - Adam I will do a Supergirl film page. - Adam What news you talking about? I don't think i've heard it. - Adam Do you want me to stick the Final Crisis articles on here? - Adam Superman: Birthright I may have to stick the 0 back in the category otherwise when i get to 10, 11, 12 they won't categorise properly. - Adam Superman: Birthright is all done. - Adam October Lion-Mane is a brilliant choice, i really like that character. Pied Piper is great too and they all look brilliant, nice work. I'm about to start editing the new list you've given me on GL. - Adam This Wiki Hey man is this just a superman wiki in general or is it just a Superman: Birthright series Wiki --Json1134 19:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Comicbookmovie.com Just wondering if you had a user profile at comicbookmovie.com? Doomlurker 18:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok you ever see any posts from Frogman thats me :P Doomlurker 19:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Majority of my posts have been fancasts but i've had one make it into the news about Lou Ferrigno saying he was involved with the Avengers. Doomlurker 20:31, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I havent actually seen any of season 9, one of the downsides of the UK i have to wait till like next year to see 'em :( but i've seen pictures and so far looks good, can't wait to see the JSA i'm not really bothered who they are I just wanna see them! Doomlurker 20:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update Hey just thought I'd give you an update on what I'm working on at the moment. I'm doing three things, its quite a slow process too because i do one article per day that I'm online on three wikis. On GL I'm sorting through the list, here I'm doing Man of Steel and on WW I'm working on WW vol 1. What are you working on? Doomlurker 18:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeh i just checked the page out, i'm not doing much editing at the moment because i'm at college, i will probably do more later. It looks good mate. Talk later. Doomlurker 10:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Go for the Shazam site. I finished Man of Steel by the way. Going for the GL pages next, then some more WW issues at some point soon. Doomlurker 23:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm liking the GL and Flash pics, nice work. Doomlurker 17:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Have you seen the Wonder Twins images? (Smallville Wonder Twins that is) Its great to see all these cameos! Doomlurker 22:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Editing Work Ok will do. :) Will concentrate on Kryptonian comic related articles. Have a good holidays and a happy new year! Darth Batrus 11:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Two Superman Wikis? Sir, I have recently noticed that there are two wikis known as "Superman Wikia". As you are the founder of this site, I am simply asking out of curiosity what the difference is between the two Supermen wikias, as you appear to have edited both. Thank you for taking your time to read this message. Thanks, --Duel44 23:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Superman Wiki Sir, In response to your message, I agree that the older Superman Wiki needs some improvement, and from the way you are handling things here, it looks like you have everything the other site doesn't. The future looks bright for this wikia as it appears to be better managed and organized than the older one. It will no doubt appear as a very productive and hopefully active site when you choose to reveal it. In response to your question about Superman, I did had an image with Superman and Batman on my user page on Batman wiki at one point, and even though I have been an admirer and reader of Batman for a longer period of time, Superman is also one of my interests and I do collect some of his better stories in the comic books. (especially from the Golden and Silver Ages). Thanks, --Duel44 17:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles They're all great, mate. Green Lantern has got to be the best one out of them. --18:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Cool, thanks :D Glad to help in anyway I can! Darth Batrus 10:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Background How did you change the backround? Mine doesn't seem to be letting me. - Doomlurker 10:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Check out the background I've put on Wonder Woman. What do you think? I'm trying to decide whether to do a similar one for all the wikis. - Doomlurker 20:01, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've set up the basic colour schemes of all the wikis now, I'm making the backgrounds myself using a photoshop editor, so they're going to take a little while. For now Batman and Wonder Woman are the only complete ones and probably will be it for today. - Doomlurker 21:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I've finished all the backgrounds for my wikis. If you want me to make you some just tell me which characters/pictures you want me to use and I'll see what I can do. - Doomlurker 18:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok save this: File:Superman Background.jpg then upload it under graphic, no tile. For background color put: 99ccff. - Doomlurker 22:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, should have said, you need to click on full resolution and then save it. - Doomlurker 22:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Superboy Can you please fix his page I, am trying to ad super breath to his power area.Naruto 45 23:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Featured article I'm indifferent really. If you think we should leave February then fine, leave it. - Doomlurker 22:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) User As you say he's not technically doing anything wrong other than making below quality articles. Quite frankly I'm fed up of having to edit EVERY page he creates without fail so I don't know. Its a pain. - Doomlurker 21:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Like you said he doesn't seem to listen to messages, otherwise I'd suggest we message him. So damn annoying. - Doomlurker 22:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Editors Fosforos seems to be learning so I can deal with it, his articles are improving so no complaints. As for Nonya I found him creating multiple accounts too, he is a problem in my books as you could probably tell by my converations with him. I chose not to answer his random questions and he didn't like that. I think we're going to end up needing to block him indefinately eventually. I've got him on his last chance on the Batman wiki. Next offence and he's gone for good. - Doomlurker 20:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I really enjoyed the second episode of Doctor Who, although it was quite confusing in places it was great! A note on the graphic novel I told you I was getting - I haven't recieved it yet! Most likely due to bank holidays and the Royal Wedding but still I anticipate it's arrival! Also next weeks Dr. Who looks amazing! - Doomlurker 22:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Superman article's title Thanks for the welcome. But I have an issue, the Superman article is called Superman (Clark Kent). I mean, is this really necessary. For the sake of simplicity, I recommend the article renamed to Superman. Leader Vladimir 21:57, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Intro Why did you erase the intro I made on the Superman (Clark Kent) article? Leader Vladimir 22:39, May 13, 2011 (UTC)? :But wouldn't be easier if the Superman (Clark Kent) article is renamed Superman and the Superman article is renamed Alternate versions of Superman, you know just like Wikipedia? Leader Vladimir 22:46, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Well, I suppose I should respect that. You're the admin after all. Okay, so where do you need me? Leader Vladimir 22:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : ::I don't know what to do, since I don't have that issue. The least I could do is search for the summary in another website. Leader Vladimir 00:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Color of links The links are basically red! Finished links, unmade links, all red. Shouldn't finished links be blue and the unmade links be red? Leader Vladimir 00:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Synopsis I've been thinking, instead of copying the issue synopsis from the official site, can't we just write the synopsis in our own words? Leader Vladimir 00:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Update The Aquaman vandal has been blocked, thanks for reverting all their vandalism. Nonya hasn't been a problem, he hasn't been editing as much since starting his own wiki. I did get Rebirth finally and I really enjoyed it. I also recently got Batman: The Strange Deaths of the Batman which is a collection ranging with stories from 1966-2001 where Batman has "died" it was a really interesting read a good to see how comics have come on since the 60s. On Doctor Who the mid-season finale looks amazing, did you see the last few episodes? - Doomlurker 20:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Absence Hey, sorry about not being in the site for long. I had some complications from school. Leader Vladimir 18:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Green Lantern I have seen Green Lantern, i thought it was really good and enjoyable and don't understand all the hate its been getting. It could have been better sure but it wasn't bad! I got Joker's Asylum 2 and Heart of Hush not long ago, both are geeat! I'm not really up to date with the whole relaunch if i'm honest, as long as the stories are good i don't mind really! As for the new DC sites I could be up for it, but it may take some time to build, maybe we should co-admin? Also remind me in a few days and I'll do the templates for X-Rebirth. -Doomlurker 22:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives